Field of the Invention
In the operation of my ranch located near Waterford, Stanislaus County, Calif., I am often present on such ranch in connection with usual agricultural activities such as cultivation and irrigation as well as for routine inspection. Against the background of these activities, the present variety of almond tree was discovered by me.